Kyo's Story
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: My name is Kyo Anskima. And this is my past. This was going to be a one shot but it would have been to long. Story is better than summary


Hi. I'm Kyo Anskima. At the moment I am 18 years old. I am in a band and I have actually a pretty good life. I have friends and a life partner. But my past is not so simple. I suppose the cause of all my troubles is the sand village. I hold no grudge at the moment but when I was younger I did. Just before I was born my clan (Family) released a huge demon Wolf onto the sand village. When the sand village finally figured out who sent it they decided that the first born Anskima child would have it sealed in them. Unfortunately that first born was me. Luckily for the people doing the sealing I was born with no left ear. They sealed it in and then sewed on a new ear. So almost immediately I grew two little stubs (Which grew to be my extra pair of wolf ears.) and a tail. (Both of these I lost when I was about three years old.) I suppose my life really took a turn for the worse when I was about three.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and I was lying awake after just managing to get my little brother Dideri off to sleep. My big brother walked in with a serious face on.

"What's wrong Onii-san?" I asked beginning to worry because of his serious face.

"You need to come with me." He said his expression not changing.

"Ummm. O.K." I said trying to keep my voice straight. I woke my little sister Miszuna and gently guided her into the front room while cradling Dideri.

"Give me Miszuna." Commanded Hinko (My older brother) I handed her over and Hinko guided her over to the light switch. When he flicked the switch I saw all of my Clan tied up. The only person missing was my cousin Katzune. That was because at that moment she was out of town. By the time I had finished taking it all in Hinko had tied Miszuna up as well.

"Give me Did." He said I shook my head and cradled Dideri even closer. Hinko strode over and tried to prise my arms apart. I was surprised that I managed to keep my arms closed. But when he tried again I couldn't hold on and my arms opened nearly dropping Dideri. Hinko caught him just before he hit the floor.

"NO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!?" I screamed not caring who heard. This woke Dideri up and he started to cry. Hinko said nothing but he gently poked Dideri in the forehead. This always calmed him down and stopped him crying. Hinko lay Dideri down gently in the middle of the floor and made his way over to me. I knew he was using one of our many Kekkai Genkai's (Freezing) Against me. He lifted me up and ignored my struggles as he tied me to a chair. He yanked my Mum up by her hair, pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat. I looked at my knees.

"Look at her." He commanded.

"Look at her or I will kill you as well." I looked knowing that he was serious. I also knew that closing my eyes would earn me the same punishment. So I had to endure. I looked as he slit my Mother's, my Father's, My Older sisters, My older brothers and all the rest of my family's throats. He hadn't touched Miszuna and Dideri though. He pulled Miszuna up more gently than he pulled the others. As he placed the Kunai to her throat I felt a whimper escape my lips. I clamped them shut. I didn't want to be thought weak. He cut her throat. I knew as soon as the cut was delivered it was fatal but she wasn't dead yet. When he picked Dideri up I found my voice and started to scream and struggle. But he paid no attention as he did the same to Dideri. Then he started to walk towards me. I swallowed hard but didn't scream or react in any other way. If I was going to die I wasn't going to die screaming and crying like a wimp. But instead of putting the Kunai to my throat he just walked past me and left. But before he left he slashed the ropes binding me to the chair. I rubbed my wrists as I hurried over to Miszuna and Dideri. I knew that they were the only ones still alive. I also knew that they wouldn't live to see the morning, even if I did call for help. So I didn't. I gently nuzzled Dideri into my chest. Like I did when I wanted to try and get him to go to sleep, and I draped Miszuna over my lap. Her head was in the centre of my lap as I stroked her hair. That was the position my cousin found me in, in the morning. Except the only difference was that Miszuna and Dideri were dead and I had tear tracks down my face.

"Kyo. What happened?" She knelt down next to me and saw that I was asleep with my eye's open. She removed Miszuna from my lap and gently prised my arms apart to remove Dideri. She picked me up and cradled me like a little baby as she carried me to the Hokage's office.

* * *

When I woke up I was on one of the posh Sofa's outside the Hokage's main office wrapped in my cousin's big trench coat.

"Nani?" Was the first word that came out of my mouth.

"Oh good your awake." Said the secretary

"Here drink this." She said pushing a cup of watered down and sugary Sake. "But Secretary-san. I'm only three years old."

"Yes but its good for the shock. And it's very watered down." The secretary explained.

"She's not to drink Sake." Said Katzune as she strode out of the office the Hokage at her side.

"Kyo. You will be living with your cousin. When she is thirteen she will be old enough to look after you by herself but until then you will be living in your own home with your cousin and Shizune." At that the phone rang and the Hokage's attention was turned away from me and my cousin.

"Katzy-chan?" I asked my eye's wide and tearful

"Where is Nii-san?"

"Dead." She replied thinking that I was asking about Dideri.

"What Hinko-Niisan is dead?" I asked my tears threatening to spill again.

"Nani? No, no Hinko-teme is not dead. He left. He killed everyone remember?"

"Hai. But I want to be the one to kill him. I want revenge for what he did to Misz and Did." I said my voice becoming hard.

"Kk. You are way too young to be a killer. And besides, we think that your Nii-san has joined the Akatsuki. So he will be very well protected." I didn't reply. At least, not with words. I growled at her and turned away. So that I was facing the back wall of the sofa. I heard her footsteps retreat after a minute. Then I heard them return. I made my breathing steady to look as though I was deep in sleep. I heard Katzune kneel down beside me and then felt her pick me up. I rolled over gently in her arms.

"She looks so innocent. How can anyone do this to her. And now she wants to be a killer." I then heard the Hokage reply

"She will be fine. We will asses her for the mainstream academy. If she is to high for her age group we will put her under a transformation Jutsu for a few years to let her graduate and take on a few missions before turning her back to put her back with her own age group." I felt/heard Katzune nod. Then sleep enveloped me.

* * *

"Kyo. Kyo wake up!" I heard someone saying. No wait shouting. I groggily opened my eyes to find Shizune sat on the edge of my bed shaking me frantically.

"Nani?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"I think you were having a bad dream." Said Shizune. I suddenly remembered my dream and started to sob. Shizune wrapped my up in a big hug and rocked me as though I was still a baby. I choked and sniffed but eventually managed to stop crying.

"Do you want me to get your cousin?" She asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"No. Don't disturb Katzy-Chan's sleep. She needs it more than me. I think I can go back to sleep now." I said rolling over and almost instantly snoring.

* * *

"Come on Kk. You need to be assessed." Said Katzune.

"But what if I lose my temper?" I asked worriedly.

"You won't. I know you can control yourself. And there are several highly trained ANBU positioned around the training room since they know its you that's being assessed." Said Katzune attempting to soothe me.

"But…" I started but Katzune silenced me by tapping my shoulder. Our little sign to cool down and take a breath. I scowled at her but didn't finish my sentence so that I didn't get another lecture. When we arrived there was a Sensei stood at the door waiting for me.

"Konichiwa. My name is Iruka-Sensei and I will be assessing you today." He said in a forced formal voice.

"Iruka-Sensei you can stop being so formal." I said obviously shocking him with my range of vocabulary. He nodded and then started to walk into the building. I followed casting one last glance back at my cousin. She gave a thumbs up and mouthed

"Good luck and try to keep calm." I smiled at this trying not to feel nervous as that would bring my ears out.

"O.K. Kyo. I want you to attack me as though you want to kill me. But without transforming. Try and keep your emotions in check." I nodded swallowing hard. I noticed that there was a tap at the side of the ring. This calmed me down further. I slightly twitched my hand not drawing much attention but that made the water slowly rise out of the tap and head towards Iruka-Sensei. I then when the water was near enough surrounding him clenched my fist. The water reacted immediately. It tightened around him and then turned to ice. I smiled before leaping into the air and pulling Kunai out of my holster. I threw them just above each of his pressure points so that he was momentarily paralysed. I then did the hand signs horse and Tiger

"Fire style Fireball Jutsu." When the flames had finished the ice was un melted but Iruka looked scared. I then clenched my fist again to turn the ice back into water and guided it to my mouth. Iruka started to collapse as soon as the Ice turned back to water. I rushed forward to catch him before shouting for the ANBU. He was bleeding. That was one push to many. The ANBU came running through and lifted Iruka away from me. I then ran outside straight into Katzune.

"What's wrong Kk?"

"Blood." Was the one word I said. Katzune immediately pulled out a bag of Chakra powder and rubbed it round my seal. She then picked me up and carried me to the safe area. I tried to remain calm till we got there knowing that even one sudden burst of emotion would transform me and I would kill Katzune. When we arrived Katzune set me down in the middle and put up the Chakra seals all around and then stepped out of the circle. I then let everything out, and I transformed. I growled and tried to head towards the forest. But the Chakra seals stopped me from getting any further than a couple of metres. I growled and tried again. I kept trying until I was completely exhausted. Which made me turn back. Katzune then came running in and just before I collapsed she rubbed some more of the Chakra powder round the seal.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with Shizune by my side and Katzune asleep on the camp bed.

"Oh good your awake." Said Shizune as I shakily sat up.

"I lost control again." I said in a mournful voice

"You'll get better at it." She said hugging me.

"What were the results of my assessment?" I asked pulling away

" You're far too strong to be with your own age group. You're going to be put under a permanent transformation for a while and go into the older age group." Shizune explained as I started to swing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Shizune asked as I started to get dressed.

"For a walk." Was my only reply. I left the room as quietly as I could not wanting to wake Katzune. I walked round Konoha for about eight hours. It was midnight when I had started walking. When I arrived back at the house I was soaked through.

"What happened to you?" Asked Katzune groggily

"Went for a swim." I answered flatly. I wandered upstairs to the attic and climbed out onto the roof. The sun was just beginning to rise so I got warm quite quickly. As I watched the sun rise I noticed someone else on their roof. I quickly ducked my head down and started to go back inside. I didn't like to mingle with other people just in case I lost control. As I arrived back downstairs there was a breakfast made entirely of meat.

"Arigatou Katzy-Chan." I said before basically tipping the whole plate into my mouth.

"You Hungry KK?" Asked Katzune with a smile.

"No. Just decided I wanted to tip a load of food in my mouth." I replied smiling back while wiping the meat juice that was beginning to drip down my chin.

* * *

I wasn't happy properly like that for a while. Not until I had been placed under the permenant transformation Jutsu. My first day had to be one of the most nerve-wracking experiences I had ever been through. I arrived early to try to avoid the rush of people just before class started. When I arrived there was one more person there. A boy with long black hair. I sat as far away from him as possible and pulled out my Doodle book. I started to write down some lyrics that had popped into my head.

_Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry so your so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

I half wondered were the lyrics had come from. But I didn't question it. I just started to randomly doodle when the rush started. It went from quiet and empty one second to full and noisy the next. I smiled to myself as I quickly stowed away my doodle book. I didn't want questions. Not about that anyway. Mostly I was ignored in the before lesson babble. I knew that I had to do one day of training and then pass my exam. I had a few shady looks from some of the girls when they saw that the dude with the long black hair was staring at me. I just kept my head down and tried my hardest to breath properly. After five minutes of random babble from the class Iruka-Sensei walked in. He saw me and smiled. I nodded back while pulling a hat from my bag and jamming it onto my head.

"Class. As you may have noticed we have a new student. She is from a small village in the land of fire. Her name is Ikirushi Asnina. Please be nice to her as she has never been to a village this big before." He looked at me and smiled. When I was sure that no-one from the class was looking I stuck my tongue out at him. As we walked over to the training grounds I pulled him aside quickly

"Never been to a village this big before. Eh?" I said in a teasing voice

"Gomen gomen I couldn't resist." I stuck my tongue out at him again before ducking out of the shadows and joined the rest of the group.

"O.K. Since its your first day Asnina you can show us what you can do. You will be fighting Itachi Uchiha." The boy from earlier. The one with the long hair stepped forward. He had a smirk on his face and a confident air about him.

"I'll soon wipe that smirk off your face pretty boy." I said as we stepped into the sparring arena. There was a tap at the side once again. Iruka was stood by it with a smile plastered all over his face. I once again twitched my hand. Barely even moving it. Without the Uchiha noticing I surrounded him. I than clenched my fist again causing the water to turn to ice. But this time I didn't launch Kunai just abovemall of his pressure points. No. Instead I just smiled and walked quite lesurly over to him. I knew that he had Sharingan but what he didn' know was that I was immune to it. He tried though. I just kept walking. With the smile still on my face. I could see his smirk faltering and a flicker of fear appearing in his eyes. I giggled slightly but still continued my slow walk. He was quivering now. He looked like a rabbit trapped by a fox. I quickly directed all of my chakra to my hands. Knowing that that would pack a punch. He saw this and gulped. When I was within an inch of him i whispered.

"You know you can say that you give up." He shook his head defiantly. Just wanting to piss some of the girls off i said.

"Well its your funeral pretty boy." I gave him a quick peck on his lips. I could hear the angry growls from the girls in the class but I ignored them. They wouldn't dare to attack me. Not if they wanted to live anyway. I brought my fist back and slammed it into his nose. I heard a loud crunch and felt his nose bone give way under my hand.

"Still want me to carry on pretty boy?" I asked a hint of scorn in my voice. I had o be careful though. If I got to involved in the fight then that would be it. Everyone would be dead. He shook his head again spraying a little blood from his broken nose.

"You asked for it." I said. I quickly healed his nose. Just so that I could break it again later. I smiled at him causing him to gulp again. I slammed a chakra powered fist in between his legs. He groaned. My smile grew bigger as I quickly healed him.

"You wanna give up yet?" I asked. I hoped that he didn't. I was enjoying this and I hadn't even broken a sweat. He nodded.

"Don't blame me when your family has to dig your grave." I said as I started to retreat. I needed to end this. If it went on for much longer the transformation wouldn't be able to hold and I'd be myself for about a milisecond before transforming. So I did my old trick. I pulled a handful of Kunai's out of my holster and jumped in the air. They hit just above each of his Chakra points knocking him unconcious. I was very careful this time not drawing blood. I returned the ice to water and drank it while running toawrds the Uchiha and catching him as he was only a centermetre off the ground.

"Asnina wins." Announced Iruka.

"That took longer than I expected. It's lunch now. I want you all back here by half one." He said. I bent over the unconcious Uchiha and started to heal him. I lay him and the ground and started to walk away. Pausing just before I got beyond range pointing at the tap and directing the water straight onto his face. He sat up coughing and spluttering. I didn't get to see anymore as I was to far away.

* * *

That lunch I went and sat on the school walls as I ate my lunch. It was peaceful up there so I stayed long after I had finished. It was only five past twelve by the time I had finished eating so I still had another hour and twenty five minutes to go. I smiled as I stared out over Konoha. I loved this village with all my heart and couldn't wait till I had graduated so I could protect it. I felt a tap on my right foot. The one that was hanging off the wall. I looked down and it was the Uchiha boy.

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you. For healing my and all that." He said. I smiled slightly at him before indicating to the opposite end of the wall with my head. He took that as an invitation to sit down. Which it was.

"Can I just ask one question? What's with the ears?"

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: this is only the beggining. the rest should be as long.**

**It will take me a while to update though**


End file.
